


Flame of Affection

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Massages are relaxing, right?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Flame of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty two prompt: massage

"Can I help you with that?"

Link pauses mid stretch, kneading at his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Your back, whatever's bugging you."

"You don't have to."

"Let me." He eases his hands up to Link's shoulders to give them a squeeze, a promise of more to come. "Get comfy and lie down, bo," punctuated with a soft swat to his ass.

He huffs but it's all for show. There's no further resistance as he strips down and lays back on the bed.

"Roll over," he urges, tapping at his side.

Eyes are rolled before he rolls the rest of him to his belly. In all honesty, Rhett's not the best masseuse. But any help is still help. He would have to try damn hard to make it worse.

Huge warm hands start at his shoulders, gradually work down his back. Thumbs along either side of his spine, fingers splayed, triggers a ticklish squirm and giggle. He kisses the back of Link's neck beneath his hairline. Several minutes of amateur manual manipulation and he's significantly more lax, melting into the mattress.

He slips down to his ass, groping just as much as massaging. A few close swipes along his crack and Link moans softly and turns to his back, slow and indolent. His cock flops as lazy as the rest of him on his belly. "I got something else you can help with," he purrs with a wink, curving his spine like a cat stretching in a patch of sun.

"Yessir," he murmurs, happy to get his hands on the front of him, teasing his belly before dipping lower. He leans down on an elbow, getting in close to kiss his lips as he strokes him smooth and steady.

Link snakes a hand down Rhett's long form, palms his ass, pulling at him. "C'mere," he all but demands against his mouth.

He hums and aligns their bodies, fitting then both in his hand as his hips flex. "This what you want?"

His teeth nip at his lip before his head tilts back in rapture, "Ffffuck, yeah." Link's hips twitch and roll, minimal movement born of a bone tired body.

Rhett leads their dance, carefully orchestrates them to a grand culmination, a climax of gently simmering sparks. He kisses Link's skin, basking in the long, low rumbling of his pleasure. Only once he's trembling beneath him, does he let the sparks ignite him as well into a shivering ember.

They lie together in a smoldering heap, huddled to foster the fledgling flame of affection.


End file.
